How to Annoy Black Cat characters
by sdhfdjdgkjdgk
Summary: Hehe... A really random story to irritate Black Cat characters.
1. How to irritate Train Heartnet

How to Annoy Black Cat Characters

Hello~! I'm Karrot! This is my first Black Cat fanficcy, so I'll start it simply. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

Train Heartnet

Ask him why he would drink such a 'disgusting' drink like milk? (Actually, I like 'cold' milk, but I hate it when it's warm or hot. -.-')

Yell out to him: "WHAT?! You are 23?! You're OLD!"

Ask him why his name is 'Train'. Tell him it's a good travelling name.

Ask Shao to disguise himself as Saya and at least say 'Hi' to Train and run like hell!

Call those weights on his shirt "DOHNUTS!"

Tell him he has been fatter than usual, since he ate so much lately.

Call him the kid.

Steal his milk and replace them into empty milk glasses.

Ask him if he's a sweeper, which he obviously says yes, hand him a broom stick and also tell him to sweep the floor.

Steal his bell.

Steal his food!

Ask him what does 'Hades' mean. And say it sounds weird for a gun.

Tell him Sephiria loves him. (I don't know if Train would get irritated… but it's mentioning one of the 'chrono numbers') ^^

Tell him his shirt looks really weird.

Tell him if he wears what Kyoko gives him to wear looks even better than his dohnuts.

Tell him that Creed would stalk him one night.

Force him to eat extremely chilly things.

Shoot Train with a fake bullet with red paint splitting out and tell him he has become a kid again (or anything you want him to become. Became a girl, a cat etc.)!

If Train tries to eat, yell out to him: "It's poisoned!"

Tell him he looks more like a dog than a cat.

Ask him why he joined Chronos.

Tell him his eyes freaks the little kids out. (Well, I love his eyes~!)

Ask him that is it natural that his hair grew so spiky.

Tell him Kyoko is going to chase him in any minute.

Tell Train how good, how great, how beautiful Chrono Numbers are for half an hour. ^^"

* * *

Wow... That's pretty silly... But me tried my best~! The next chappie will be for Lin Shaolee (No.X)!!! My favorite character! KYAAA~!!! (cough cough*. Hehe, I hope you enjoyed the chappie for Train-kun!

Karrot Starberry


	2. How to irritate Lin Shaolee NoX

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

**Lin Shaolee**

Ask him: "Are you sure you're not a girl?" or "Are you sure you're a guy?"

Ask him if he likes Silphy or Eve or Sephiria (or add any other character's name you like.) and obviously he'll blush and say no. Then yell out "SHAO'S A (add a number) TIMER!!!"

Yell out to him: "OMG!!! YOU'RE A GUY?!" (That's my reaction when I first saw him in the anime *sweat drop*)

Steal his Seiren and use for washing dishes or tables or any objects you choose.

Use Seiren again to decorate a dress.

Pull his hair!

Tell Jenos: "Shao is a girl! Feel free to flirt _her_" (I guess Shao's reaction will be like… Punch Jenos, kick Jenos, throws Jenos to the roof, kills Jen… *cough cough* of course that won't happen… and yells out "I'M A GUY!!!")

Ask him if he's related to Yuki Sohma.

Tell him that he yells like a woman (Because Wolfram in Kyo Kara Maoh! Has the same seiyuu (voice actor) as Shao-kun… if you watch KKM, you'll know how Shao-kun would yell like. ^^" BUT! Their seiyuu has the most unique voice! She's one of my fav voice actors! XD).

Force him to wear girl's clothes. (Kyaaa~!)

Ask him if he eats as much as Train.

Ask him how old he is. If he's a teenager, ask him again: "So you don't go to high school?! O.o Naughty!"

Ask him how he speaks Japanese so good.

Yell out in a singing tone: "Shaolee is going back to China!"

Tell him Seiren is the weirdest weapon in chronos.

Try to take off his hair-tie. (I wonder what he'll look like)

Pretend you'll cut his hair.

Ask Kyoko to chase Shao as well.

Tell him that there was a split second you thought he was a girl. Or just mistook him as a girl.

Ask him if he's a singer. (Actually… I LOVE HIS SINGING!!!)

Tell him he looks even more man when he disguises himself as Grin.

Tell him he might look better in a dress.

Ask him where his tattoo 'X' is. (Shao never shows it in the anime, but of course, it's in between his collarbones. -.-')

Ask him why he has such long hair.

Ask if green is his natural hair colour.

Tell him he can be a good, famous female model.

Call Seiren a "ribbon" or "a towl!" or "a Scarf!".

Ask Shao if he's as old as Sven since his age is always unknown. (Of course Shao-kun is not 30, but this is just to irritate him. ^^)

Call him a "BISHOUJO!"

* * *

I just love Shao-kun~! I have to give him the worst ones to irritate him! XD

Hmmm... I guess the next chappie is to irritate Sven. ^^

I hope you enjoyed this chappie~!

Karrot Starberry


	3. How to irritate Sven Vollfied

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

* * *

**Sven Vollfied**

Burn his cigarettes.

Steal his money.

Call him "Hige Oji-san!"

Try to punch his vision eye.

Call a homosexual man to chase Sven.

Tell Train to sneeze onto Sven's food, newspaper, or anything that's dear to Sven.

Tell him he's not gentleman-like at all.

Tell him he's more like a gangster.

Tie his hair into pigtails.

Throw his 'Attaché Weapon Case' into the river in front of his eyes… I mean… eye.

Call him a pervert even if he isn't.

Call him the sneaker instead of sweeper.

Give him heaps of nigarettes.

Tell him everything how bad cigarettes are.

Ask him if he used to be Annette's boyfriend or if Annette used to be HIS lover.

Tell Sven Eve doesn't like him anymore.

Trick Sven's money.

Pull his eye patch and let go so the elastic thingy would slam his vision eye.

Yell out: "OMG! You're SUPER OLD!!! How can you be a sweeper?!"

Ask Sven if he's Train's and Eve's father.

Tell Dr. Tearju to come over and cook for Sven.

Tell Sven his cooking is the worst! Worse than Tearju's!

Replace his cigarettes into Pocky chocolate biscuit sticks.

Force him to eat a lot of sweet things until he gets very sick.

Shave his hair bold.

Dye his hair bright pink.

Call him: "Oba-san!"

Give him lots of milk.

Tell him to hurry up and have kids already with a woman out loud in the public.

Tell him to babysit Train. (Which'll annoy Train a little as well. ^^")

Tell him his suit case as a weapon looks like the gayest thing/weapon in the world.

Force him to sing the song "Lemon Tree".

Force him to sing the most girly song in all animes!

Force him to table dance.

Lie to him that he sleep talks about Annette.

Call him Sweeven Volvo.

* * *

Hahaha! That's the end of chappie three~! Hope'ya enjoyed it. ^^

The next chapter, I'll write about how to irritate Rins-chan!

Thanks for reading~!

Karrot Starberry


	4. How to irritate Rinslet Walker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat**

**

* * *

**

**_Rinslet Walker_**

Introduce a really ugly/old man to be her lover.

Call her 'old'.

Tell her to buy the most expensive clothes for Eve.

Steal all her wigs and give them to Nizer Bruckheimer (No.V)

Make her wait for a long, long time.

Force Shaolee to disguise as Jenos and run like hell! (Again)

Ask her if she likes to walk, if yes, tell her to walk 20 kilometers without stop.

Tell her Eve doesn't like too cute clothing.

Ask her to have a tea with Sephiria.

Yell out: "Rins likes Train!"

Yell again: "Rins also likes Jenos!"

Steal her make up!

Ask her if her eyelashes are real.

Ask her again if her chest is real.

Steal her jewellery. O.o

Force her to sing the lamest song!

Talk non stop to her.

Lie to her that she's ugly.

Lie to her that she started to have white hair or there are some wrinkles on her forehead or anything you can add.

Ask her how old she is.

Give her the weirdest, heaviest jewellery to wear.

If she accidently broke her shoes, buy her a pair of really demented shoes and sox, of course she has no choice but wear them. ^^"

Call her a man.

Ask her when she is going to marry Jenos.

Tell her she acts like a bear.

Ask her why she always overslept.

Call her the walker.

* * *

Hehe... the end of chappie 4~! Next chapter would be how to irritate Eve~! LOL! I'm silly~!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Karrot Starberry


	5. How to irritate Eve

Yoyo~ I'm back~!! Sorry that I took so long to write another chappie down... too busy studying... watching anime, reading manga. Okay, I'm getting freakier as an anime and manga freak! XD

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, though I rushed it anywayz. Thankies! ^^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME BLACK CAT!

* * *

**_Eve_**

Call her the nerd!

Introduce her a book that has a different language. (Like… Chinese, Korean, Italian. Etc)

Tell her she looks like a boy.

When she eats sweet things, call out: "You will get fat ya'know?"

Ask her if Sven is her grandfather.

Tell Train to steal her ice creams and other food of hers'.

When she says she wants ice cream, give her ice and cream.

Let her drink alcohol.

Force her to wear an extremely girly, frilly, childish dress, and walk around letting people laugh.

Ask if she's related to Reverie Metherlence (Ren) from Elemental Gelade!

Give her 50 bags of marshmallows, and tell her to finish them off in 24 hours.

Call her Train's girlfriend and Sven's granddaughter.

Trick or Treat her!

She needs to wear something hot for this summer vacation! (We need Rinslet for this…)

Ask her how fat she is, or how much she weighs.

Always ask her, "Are we there yet?"

Ask her all the hard, difficult words you find from books you read (which is many for me).

Call her the mysterious lady out loud.

She's the Eve Incredible!

Ask her where Adam is. (Actually, I'm referring to another Adam. Not the Adam who appears in the anime. ^^" *sweat drop*)

* * *

*sigh* I don't think this is good at all... But thank you for reading! Please comment!

_Karrot_


	6. How to irritate Jenos Hazard No VII

Yaye! I have time to submit another chappie! Hehe.

So, as an request by one of the reviewers, thank you for reminding me! And also thank you to all the reviewers! XD

Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OF BLACK CAT!

* * *

**

**_Jenos Hazard_**

Ask him if he's wearing a wig and make up.

Tell him the weapon he uses is worse than Shao's.

Ask him to play the guitar. BREAK THE STRINGS!

I mean… Make a guitar for him, which is made by using the strings/wires of his Ecthelion (The weapon).

Tell him he's short!

Introduce HIM a very old lady OR a very fat lady.

Call him "JaaaaJaaa~~~ Nus the moose~" In a singing tone.

Tell him he's very horrible at hooking up with girls.

Tell him he's so ugly that no girl likes him. (Karrot: Come on! He's too handsome! XD)

Call those Ecthelion of his, GLOVES FOR WINTER!

How about… JUST STEAL THEM!

Tell him he does not look like he's in the chrono numbers at all.

Call him the weak. (Karrot: I bet he's gonna kill us by that… ^^")

Call him Shibuya Yuuri. (Karrot: And he'll get the wrong idea. Oh! And btw, Shibuya Yuuri has the same seiyuu as Jenos, so that's why it came up into my head. Lolz!)

When you see him, call out loud, "YAOI!!!!!"

Call him the pervert.

Tell him number VII is not a very good number.

You know his birthday!

Tell him he's another old man.

Ask him if he's addicted on manga.

Tell him to buy a Ferrari and you destroy it when he's not looking!

Force him to wear woman's clothes.

How about waitress's clothes?! And he must work in a café in that! XD

* * *

Ehhh... that was very silly. ^^

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I will not add anymore characters. But I'm pretty sure I will write what their reactions are during we annoy them. XD

Kurikuri-chan has already wrote Train's. O.O Thankies Kurikuri~~ And it's such a funny review too! Now, I do not need to write a chappie for Train~ LOL!

If ya wanna read it, it's in the reviews~! =3

_Karrot_


	7. Lin Shaolee's reaction!

Hehehe~ Here are the reactions of the Black Cat characters! Muahahahaha!!! *cough cough* ^^

Then me do Shao-kun first. Thanks to Kurikuri who reviewed me a post of the reactions of Train! Hontoni, arigatou gozaimasu, Kuri-onee-chan!! XD

Lin Shaolee's reactions. ^^

Seriously, I think I written him too out of character. LOL!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OF BLACK CAT!

* * *

Ask him: "Are you sure you're not a girl?" or "Are you sure you're a guy?"

Shao: What the hell… I told you a freakin zillion times that I'm a GUY!!!!!!!!! *Punches Karrot's head*

Ask him if he likes Silphy or Eve or Sephiria (or add any other character's name you like.) and obviously he'll blush and say no. Then yell out "SHAO'S A (add a number) TIMER!!!"

Shao: *blush* WHAT THE… Just… What's going on?!

Yell out to him: "OMG!!! YOU'RE A GUY?!"

Shao: So what? I'M A GUY!

Steal his Seiren and use for washing dishes or tables or any objects you choose.

Shao: Oi! Stop using my poor Seiren!

Use Seiren again to decorate a dress.

Shao: I dare you to do that!

Pull his hair!

Shao: OUCH!

Tell Jenos: "Shao is a girl! Feel free to flirt _her_"

Shao: DIE! Jenos HAZARD!

Ask him if he's related to Yuki Sohma.

Shao: Who the heck is that?

Tell him that he yells like a woman.

Shao: Huh? Since when? I yelled? What the f…

Force him to wear girl's clothes. (Kyaaa~!)

Shao: HEY! Stop forcing me wearing these freakin girl's clothes, you perverts!

Ask him if he eats as much as Train.

Shao: Hey! I'm very skinny, right? *touches his stomach* Shoot… I guess I'm getting fat too…

Ask him how old he is. If he's a teenager, ask him again: "So you don't go to high school?! O.o Naughty!"

Shao: My age is unknown! And don't treat me like a kid!

Ask him how he speaks Japanese so good.

Shao: Huh? How do I know, I just learn it?

Yell out in a singing tone: "Shaolee is going back to China!"

Shao: I AM going back to China! … One day.

Tell him Seiren is the weirdest weapon in chronos.

Shao: Well, I have no choice, but it was some kind of random weapon that was handed to me randomly. O.O

Try to take off his hair-tie. (I wonder what he'll look like)

Shao: No you won't!

Pretend you'll cut his hair.

Shao: ACK! Don't cut my hair!

Ask Kyoko to chase Shao as well.

Shao: Oh please… no… *hides for the whole day, just like what Train did, and tries to kill Karrot the next day*

Tell him that there was a split second you thought he was a girl. Or just mistook him as a girl.

Shao: I TOLD YOU! I'M A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ask him if he's a singer. (Actually… I LOVE HIS SINGING!!!)

Shao: Singer? As if!

Tell him he looks even more man when he disguises himself as Grin.

Shao: What? You serious?!

Tell him he might look better in a dress.

Shao: *tick mark* Like hell I do!

Ask him where his tattoo 'X' is. (Shao never shows it in the anime, but of course, it's in between his collarbones. -.-')

Shao: None of your business!

Ask him why he has such long hair.

Shao: I don't know. What a stupid question…

Ask if green is his natural hair colour.

Shao: OF COURSE IT IS!!!

Tell him he can be a good, famous female model.

Shao: I'm am tired of this…

Call Seiren a "ribbon" or "a towl!" or "a Scarf!".

Shao: IT'S CALLED A SEIREN!

Ask Shao if he's as old as Sven since his age is always unknown. (Of course Shao-kun is not 30, but this is just to irritate him. ^^)

Shao: What in the world.

Call him a "BISHOUJO!"

Shao: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

* * *

That's the end. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it... even though, it was little bit too weird...

Shao: I'm gonna kill that Karrot...


	8. Sven's Reaction!

Meh... very bored again. Procrastinating AGAIN. LOL!

Now, this chapter is to show Sven's reaction! Muahaha! Pretty OOC as well. Hehe!

Please enjoy! XD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OF BLACK CAT!

* * *

Burn his cigarettes.

Sven: Hey! My cigarettes! Do you know how much they cost me!!!

Steal his money.

Sven: NOOO! MY PRECIOUS MONEY!!!!

Call him "Hige Oji-san!"

Sven: *tick mark*

Try to punch his vision eye.

Sven: O.O

Call a homosexual man to chase Sven.

Sven: ACK!

Tell Train to sneeze onto Sven's food, newspaper, or anything that's dear to Sven.

Sven: TRAIN, YOU BASTARD!

Tell him he's not gentleman-like at all.

Sven: Since when?! I'm always a gentleman! And that will not move from that spot!

Tell him he's more like a gangster.

Sven: That's not nice.

Tie his hair into pigtails.

Sven: -.-

Throw his 'Attaché Weapon Case' into the river in front of his eyes… I mean… eye.

Sven: NOOOOOO!!!!!! MY CASE!

Call him a pervert even if he isn't.

Sven: *tick mark* THAT'S A LIE!!!

Call him the sneaker instead of sweeper.

Sven: *twitch*

Give him heaps of nigarettes.

Sven: I hate nigarettes…

Tell him everything how bad cigarettes are.

Sven: OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Ask him if he used to be Annette's boyfriend or if Annette used to be HIS lover.

Sven: HECK NO!

Tell Sven Eve doesn't like him anymore.

Sven: What? *cries in a dark corner of the room, with puppy eyes*

Trick Sven's money.

Sven: O.O

Pull his eye patch and let go so the elastic thingy would slam his vision eye.

Sven: Ouch!

Yell out: "OMG! You're SUPER OLD!!! How can you be a sweeper?!"

Sven: I'm not old! I'm freakin only 30!

Ask Sven if he's Train's and Eve's father.

Sven: NO!

Tell Dr. Tearju to come over and cook for Sven.

Sven: *tries to run away*

Tell Sven his cooking is the worst! Worse than Tearju's!

Sven: Huh? You must be kidding!

Replace his cigarettes into Pocky chocolate biscuit sticks.

Sven: Too. Much. Chocolate.

Force him to eat a lot of sweet things until he gets very sick.

Sven: I'm already sick!

Shave his hair bold.

Sven: MY HAIR!!!

Or dye his hair bright pink.

Sven: NOOOO!!!

Call him: "Oba-san!"

Sven: Since when did I become an old lady?!

Give him lots of milk.

Sven: Milk is healthy… Milk is healthy… Milk is… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Tell him to hurry up and have kids already with a woman out loud in the public.

Sven: Shooosh!

Tell him to babysit Train. (Which'll annoy Train a little as well. ^^")

Sven: Train! You have to be a good kitty, okay?

Train: *cross-armed* Hmph.

Tell him his suit case as a weapon looks like the gayest thing/weapon in the world.

Sven: No way! I thought it looked really awesome too!

Force him to sing the song "Lemon Tree".

Sven: *sings all out of tune* Argh… My throat. *cough cough*

Force him to sing the most girly song in all animes!

Sven: *tries to use his most high pitched voice*

Train: You sound awful, Sven! Cut it out!!

Force him to table dance.

Sven: *falls onto the ground*

Train: BWAHAHA! Sucked in! *gets punched by Sven*

Lie to him that he sleep talks about Annette.

Sven: Huh?! When? WHEN?! NO WAY!!! ACK!

Call him Sweeven Volvo.

Sven: Where did you even find that name? O.O

* * *

That's the end! Hope you enjoyed this random chappie! Please comment! And thanks for reading!

Karrot Starberry


	9. Rinslet's Reaction!

Ello~ Ello~ Ello~ Here's a chapter of Rinslet's Reaction~

I wonder if its actually OOC for her or not. Not very sure, nya~

And Thank You for your reviews, everyone! XD

Please Enjoy~

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME BLACK CAT AND THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

Introduce a really ugly/old man to be her lover.

Rinslet: … Not interested in him… He. Is. Too. UGLY!

Call her 'old'.

Rinslet: RRRRRRRR! *hits Karrot with her hand bag*

Tell her to buy the most expensive clothes for Eve.

Rinslet: Too much... no more money now... I'm hungry!

Steal all her wigs and give them to Nizer Bruckheimer (No.V)

Rinslet: WHERE DID ALL MY WIGS GO?!

Train: It grew legs, and ran away.

Karrot: Not that, they just don't like you. ^^

Rinslet: O.O

Make her wait for a long, long time.

Rinslet: … I'M GETTING HUNGRY! DAMMIT!!!

Force Shaolee to disguise as Jenos and run like hell! (Again)

Rinslet: Jenos? ACK! YOU STUPID NUMBER TEN!!

Ask her if she likes to walk, if yes, tell her to walk 20 kilometres without stop.

Rinslet: *sweating* I'm… so…tired…

Tell her Eve doesn't like cute clothing anymore.

Rinslet: Awww!! That's not nice! And what a waste! TT^TT

Ask her to have a tea with Sephiria.

Rinslet: *has an furious face, trying not to look at the person on the opposite side* Meh… I'm not in a good mood today.

Yell out: "Rins likes Train!"

Rinslet: *blushing* NO WAY! NOT THAT STUPID CAT!

Train: *twitch*

Yell again: "Rins also likes Jenos!"

Rinslet: *face even more red* NOT THAT BASTARD!

Jenos: … TT^TT

Steal her make up!

Rinslet: MY MAKE-UP!! THEY WERE VERY EXPENSIVE!!!

Ask her if her eyelashes are real.

Rinslet: … OF COURSE!

Ask her again if her chest is real.

Rinslet: … None of your business!

Steal her jewellery. O.o

Rinslet: O.O THIEVES!

Force her to sing the lamest song!

Rinslet: AAAAAAaaaaAAAaaaaaaaa~~~

Eve: … she sounds like a chicken calling help.

Sven: Indeed.

Karrot: It's just the song.

Train: ... *holds laughter*

Talk non stop to her.

Rinslet: *covering her ears* SHUT IT! I'm THINKING

Lie to her that she's ugly.

Rinslet: *tick mark and punches whoever called her ugly*

Lie to her that she started to have white hair or there are some wrinkles on her forehead or anything you can add.

Rinslet: Where? WHERE?! *runs away, and tries to dye her hair, fix up the wrinkles, and whatever*

Ask her how old she is.

Rinslet: None of your business! Stop asking these personal questions!

Train: She's getting old…

Rinslet: *tick mark*

Give her the weirdest, heaviest jewellery to wear.

Rinslet: Arghhh… so heavy…

If she accidently broke her shoes, buy her a pair of really demented shoes and sox, of course she has no choice but wear them. ^^"

Rinslet: These SOCKS feels so… disgusting, and these shoes have so many holes!

Sven: It's not our fault, its just that you bought so many shoes that break easily without a second thought.

Call her a man.

Rinslet: *tick mark* ........

Ask her when she is going to marry Jenos.

Rinslet: *blushing* I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY HIM!!!

Jenos: O.O

Train: You are.

Sven: You are definitely are.

Eve: You like him the most.

Rinslet: … *flushed*

Tell her she acts like a bear.

Rinslet: RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!

Ask her why she always overslept.

Rinslet: … I'm tired of THIS!

Call her the walker.

Rinslet: I DO WALK!

* * *

Hmmm... Guess,it is pretty OOC. ^^"

Rinslet: ...

Train: Haha! *gets bashed on the head by Rinslet's super special metal handbag*

Karrot: A...hahaha... *sweat drop* Thank you for reading! And please review! I promise to update soon! XD


	10. Eve's Reaction

Heehee~ Can't be bothered to study for science exam! XD

So, instead I became bored and written this. Hohohohohoho~

Shao: *whispers to audience* Karrot's laughing like Santa Claus again, I hope she's not scaring you. -.-

Karrot: *tick mark* I HEARD THAT!

Shao: O.O *runs away*

Karrot: *chases Shao with thick a (fake) gun* Well~ Please enjoy the story!!!!!! *continues chasing Shao*

Train: *sigh* Well, Karrot does not own the anime black cat or the characters... so... yeah... *thinking* Why do_ I_ have to say this?!

* * *

**Eve's Reaction!**

Call her the nerd!

Eve: …

Introduce her a book that has a different language. (Like… Chinese, Korean, Italian. Etc)

Eve: … I don't understand this language, please teach me.

Tell her she looks like a boy.

Eve: Well, I'm sorry that I'm not a boy.

When she eats sweet things, call out: "You will get fat ya'know?"

Eve: … *stops eating*

Ask her if Sven is her grandfather.

Eve: No.

Tell Train to steal her ice creams and other food of hers'.

Eve: Train! That's mine! *hair turns into a mysterious giant hammer, and hits Train with it*

When she says she wants ice cream, give her ice and cream.

Eve: … What's this?

Let her drink alcohol.

Eve: … *hiccups*

Force her to wear an extremely girly, frilly, childish dress, and walk around letting people laugh.

Eve: *annoyed*

Ask if she's related to Reverie Metherlence (Ren) from Elemental Gelade!

Eve: I don't know who that is!

Shao: That happened the same as me… they asked me if I am related to this random guy called Yuki Sohma.

Karrot: O.O Where did YOU come from, Shao?!

Give her 50 bags of marshmallows, and tell her to finish them off in 24 hours.

Eve: … I'm full… I can't take it anymore…

Call her Train's girlfriend and Sven's granddaughter.

Eve: *slightly blushing* No…

Train: *shock* Why are you asking Eve such questions?!

Trick or Treat her!

Eve: O.O Sweets!

She needs to wear something hot for this summer vacation! (We need Rinslet for this…)

Eve: … I'm cold…

Train: COLD?! In this weather?! WHAT?!

Ask her how fat she is, or how much she weighs.

Eve: … I don't want to answer that.

Always ask her, "Are we there yet?"

Eve: Stop that please!

Ask her all the hard, difficult words you find from books you read (which is many for me).

Eve: *using scientific words to explain to you*

Karrot: *thinking* Damn… It's more like annoying myself since I don't understand a word she's saying! -.-

Call her the mysterious lady out loud.

Eve: What? Mysterious lady? I'm a girl!

She's the Eve Incredible!

Eve: What? Did you call me?

Ask her where Adam is.

Eve: I don't know where he is—wait… Adam? Where?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Extra!

Always say "zamasu!" 8D

Eve: Please. Stop. That! -.-

Train: Zamasu~ Zamasu~ Zamasu~

Eve: *tick mark*

* * *

Karrot: Maybe, this chapter isn't as funny... but oh well. I'll just still upload it up. -.-

Shao: ... I thought I was almost killed by that **_C_**arrot...

Karen: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Shao: ACK! KARROT! I MEAN KARROT!!!!

Karen: *Chases Shao with a knife this time* Thanks for reading! Please review~ XD


	11. Jeno's Reaction! FINAL CHAPPIE!

Final Chappie finally! Jeno's reaction! Please enjoy~ XD

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME BLACK CAT!**

**_

* * *

_**

**Jeno's Reaction!**

Ask him if he's wearing a wig and make up.

Jenos: What?! *brushes his hair, and standing in good pose* You think? *winks, teeth sparkled*

Karrot: *shivers*

Tell him the weapon he uses is worse than Shao's.

Jenos: WHAT?! My Ecthelion is awesome!

Ask him to play the guitar. BREAK THE STRINGS!

Jenos: Maybe... HEY! MY GUITAR!

I mean… Make a guitar for him, which is made by using the strings/wires of his Ecthelion (The weapon).

Jenos: MY ECTHELION! … I'm so fired…

Tell him he's short!

Jenos: I'm WHAT?! 179cm tall is SHORT?! (This is his true height… well, I figured it out in the manga. No, I did not remember his height, I checked, jst for this fanficcy. Hehe ^^)

Introduce HIM a very old lady OR a very fat lady.

Jenos: … Uhhh… Hello… I promise to buy you a ring— so— can I leave NOW?!

Call him "JaaaaJaaa~~~ Nus the moose~" In a singing tone.

Jenos: I'm not a moose! Mooses are ugly!

Random Moose: mooooo

Jenos: ACK! O.O *runs away*

Tell him he's very horrible at hooking up with girls.

Jenos: WHAT?! How?! I'm perfect at hooking up with girls! *goes to a random girl, and flirts with her*

Girl: *walks away*

Jenos: TT^TT Rejected!

Rinslet: JENOS!!!! *pissed off face*

Jenos: ACK! RINS?! Since when-- *gets hit by Rinslet's hand bag*

Tell him he's so ugly that no girl likes him.

Jenos: *tick mark* I thought I was really handsome…

Shao: *laughing*

Jenos: What's so funny?!

Call those Ecthelion of his, GLOVES FOR WINTER!

Jenos: THEY ARE NOT FOR WINTER!

How about… JUST STEAL THEM!

Jenos: AHHH! NOOOO! Sephy-nee will kill me! And Belze will eat me!

Tell him he does not look like he's in the chrono numbers at all.

Call him the weak.

Jenos: … *tick mark* I'LL SHOW YOU! *shows off his weapon*

Train: Lame.

Jenos: *more tick marks*

Shao: *chuckling*

Jenos: STOP LAUGHING!

Shao: … *still chuckling*

Call him Shibuya Yuuri. (Karrot: And he'll get the wrong idea. Oh! And btw, Shibuya Yuuri has the same seiyuu as Jenos, so that's why it came up into my head. Lolz!)

Jenos: Who's that—Wait… YURI?!

Karrot: *fufufu*

Jenos: WHAT THE HELL?!

When you see him, call out loud, "YAOI!!!!!"

Jenos: O.O *gets chased by random gay guys* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Runs away as fast as he could*

Shao: *laughing* Sucked in =P

Jenos: AT LEAST HELP MEEEE!!!

Shao: Nope ^^

Jenos: SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE!!!!

Call him the pervert.

Jenos: *sparkles* Do you want to see a real perv?

Shao: … That is disturbing Jenos…

Karrot: I'm scared now…

Jenos: … dammit.

Tell him number VII is not a very good number.

Jenos: EH?! But I love that number!

You know his birthday!

Jenos: *standing in the same "cool" pose again* Then guess~

Karrot: Stop standing like that, Jenos… it's disturbing again.

Jenos: -.-

Tell him he's another old man.

Jenos: I'M NOT OLD! I'm Freakin 25!

Train: Wow, a year older than me.

Sven: … Damn… I'm still the eldest.

Ask him if he's addicted on manga.

Jenos: Hm? I'm not interested in that manga stuff.

Shao: He's an otaku.

Jenos: SHAO!

Shao: =P

Tell him to buy a Ferrari and you destroy it when he's not looking!

Jenos: NOOOOOO!!!!! MY FERRARI!

Train, Sven and Shao: *burst out laugher*

Jenos: *tick mark*

Force him to wear woman's clothes.

Jenos: … This is annoying…

Train: Jenos, that is DISGUSTING!

Karrot: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Jenos: *more and more tick marks*

How about waitress's clothes?! And he must work in a café in that! XD

Jenos: Please! NO MORE!!!!

* * *

THE END!

Hohoho, Thank You for reading everyone! I might start a new "How to annoy characters" in another anime version fanfiction! XD

Please review!

_Karrot Starberry_


	12. Train's Reaction! Finally Updated!

Hey everyone! Since I didn't update a chapter of Train's Reaction, then I planned to write one then! Sorry for taking so long!

Hope you will enjoy it and Happy New Year! XD

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME BLACK CAT OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Ask him why he would drink such a 'disgusting' drink like milk? (Actually, I like 'cold' milk, but I hate it when it's warm or hot. -.-')

Train: It's not disgusting! It's seriously the BEST drink and thing in the WORLD!!

Yell out to him: "WHAT?! You are 23?! You're OLD!"

Train: HEY! I'm not OLD! Compared to Sven!

Sven: *punches Train on the head* Say that again or else.

Ask him why his name is 'Train'. Tell him it's a good travelling name.

Train: … no comment.

Ask Shao to disguise himself as Saya and at least say 'Hi' to Train and run like hell!

Train: Sa-Saya? *realizes it was Shao* ARGH, YOU'RE NOT RUNNING AWAY UNTIL I KILL YOU, LIN SHAOLEE!!

Shao: *while running* BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN, KILL THE PERSON WHO TOLD ME TO DO THIS FIRST!! (Karrot: Which is me, *hiding*)

Call those weights on his shirt "DOHNUTS!"

Train: How many times do I have to tell you that these are weights?

Tell him he has been fatter than usual, since he ate so much lately.

Train: What?! My body is as well built as usual! *tick mark*

Call him the kid.

Train: *goes to a random lady* Excuse me, do I look like a kid to you?

Lady: Oh my… *walks away because she thinks he looks so NOT a kid*

Train: See? I don't look like a kid! -_-ll

Steal his milk and replace them into empty milk glasses.

Train: *stares at the empty milk glasses* WHO DRANK ALL MY MILK?!

Ask him if he's a sweeper, which he obviously says yes, hand him a broom stick and also tell him to sweep the floor.

Train: *holding a broom stick with a puzzled expression* Dude… how do we use this?

Sven: *slaps his forehead*

Steal his bell.

Train: HEY!

Steal his food!

Train: OI!

Ask him what does 'Hades' mean. And say it sounds weird for a gun.

Train: Hades have a lot of GOOD meaning! And it suits a gun VERY well, so don't ask!

Tell him Sephiria loves him. ^^

Train: *Blushes* WHAT?! Tha—that can't be!

Tell him his shirt looks really weird.

Train: That's not very nice, it looks awesome!

Tell him if he wears what Kyoko gives him to wear looks even better than his dohnuts.

Train: Really?

Kyoko: KURO-SAMA!! XD

Train: Oh shyt! *runs away from Kyoko*

Tell him that Creed would stalk him one night.

Train: *having nightmares*

Force him to eat extremely chilly things.

Train: *drinking ten glasses of water*

Shoot Train with a fake bullet with red paint splitting out and tell him he has become a kid again (or anything you want him to become. Became a girl, a cat etc.)!

Train: WTF?!

If Train tries to eat, yell out to him: "It's poisoned!"

Train: O.O *glares at the food for a while*

Karrot: *laughing* you're fooled.

Train: I'm going to kill you…

Tell him he looks more like a dog than a cat.

Train: ARE YOU KIDDING?!

Ask him why he joined Chronos.

Train: … uhhh…

Tell him his eyes freaks the little kids out. (Well, I love his eyes~!)

Train: But my eyes are cool! Kids likes me!

Ask him that is it natural that his hair grew so spiky.

Train: Of course its natural! Look at the photo of my dad! He has spiky hair too!

Karrot: Really?! Can I see a photo of your dad! Is he handsome?! XD

Sven: I bet he isn't as handsome as me. ^^

Karrot: *cracks up*

Sven: What?!

Tell him Kyoko is going to chase him in any minute.

Train: Oh please… *hides for the whole day*

Tell Train how good, how great, how beautiful Chrono Numbers are for half an hour. ^^"

Train: *fell asleep*

* * *

Thank you very much for reading this extra chapter!

Train: Seriously… this is just… lame!

Karrot: *smiling very sweetly, but with an evil aura floating around her* What did you say, Train? ^^

Train: *freaks out* N-Nothing… *thinking* _She's really scary…_

Please Review~

Karrot: Thank you Kuri-Jiejie for giving me many ideas! Thank you very much! ^^

_Karrot Starberry_


End file.
